


Six Feet Deep Into the Halls of Hope’s Peak

by Spookuukii



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Childhood Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Found Family, Hope’s Peak is a college, Hope’s Peak isn’t your normal college, Hurt/Comfort, Ibuki and Mikan are married, I’ve typed so much tonight I’m so tired, M/M, Maki has no social skills, Maki is the one that wants to die, Non-Despair AU, They all deserve better, They’re all gay young adults that are just trying to cope with shit man, Trauma, a mix of fluff and angst, like none whatsoever, literally almost everyone has trauma of some sort, poly gays, that was a bad joke I’m so sorry, the cast of danganronpa one and two are teachers, will they find it? ;)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spookuukii/pseuds/Spookuukii
Summary: Maki’s orphanage receives a strange letter, directed to Maki. An invitation of some sorts. Maki is forced to accept by the cult she works for, and some very interesting events take place as a result.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki, Akamatsu Kaede/Yonaga Angie, Amami Rantaro/K1-B0, Chabashira Tenko/Harukawa Maki, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Gokuhara Gonta/Momota Kaito, Harukawa Maki/Tojo Kirumi, Hoshi Ryoma/Shinguji Korekiyo, Iruma Miu/Shirogane Tsumugi, K1-B0/Shinguji Korekiyo, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 27





	1. Maki Kills People

It came in the mail.

A letter from the prestigious Hope’s Peak Academy.

An invitation, for the ultimate assassin.

Maki Harukawa.

If someone with a normal talent had gotten this, they’d probably be ecstatic. But Maki’s talent was different. Maki killed people.

The cult interrogated her for hours, asking her how anyone knew about her talent. But Maki didn’t know. Maki had absolutely no clue.

She hadn’t told anyone, ever.

So how did they figure it out?

The cult let her off the hook after realizing she wasn’t lying, and that she really didn’t know anything. Maki had been so good for them for so many years, they wouldn’t kill her for anything.

They decided it would be beneficial for Maki to go, but only to investigate.

Her objective was to find and eliminate anyone who found out, and to figure out how they found out in the first place.

And that was what Maki was prepared to do.

————————————————

Maki didn’t have many things, so moving in wasn’t necessarily hard at all. 

She did figure out that she had a roommate though, something she hadn’t been aware of beforehand.

Why the school didn’t tell her, she had no clue, but she didn’t know a lot of things about the school. That was just another thing to add to the list.

She hadn’t interacted with her roommate yet, but there was another bedroom in the dorm Maki was staying in, and it looked like whoever was sleeping there had already moved in.

Maki’s room was already furnished. She didn’t know whether or not that was normal for college dorms, but figured it was pretty convenient for her, considering she didn’t have any money to buy furniture had it not been.

She sat down on her bed, hands on the fuzzy white blanket covering it.

God, how long had it been since she’d been in an actual school? Eight years, maybe more? She could barely remember her life before starting her training, at this point.

The cult hadn’t let her attend school. There wasn’t enough time with it along with her constant training. She assumed this would cause being at Hope’s Peak to be a bit difficult.

When she entered the building she was met with a two toned bear that started talking to her, welcoming her and all. It didn’t really phase her much, she’d seen much worse. The bear explained that there would be a meeting in the auditorium at 2 PM, once everyone had gotten unpacked, and gave her a map of the school so she could navigate.

According to the map, her roommate’s name was Kaede. Maki had used the map to find her room, and saw that instead of just saying the room number, it said both of their names.

Every room on the map had the first names of everyone in them, which would make it a lot easier if anyone here ended up being one of her targets.

Maki laid down on the bed, sighing.

Why was she still alive? What was the point? She had no friends or family. Her only purpose in life was to kill people for a cult that she resented. Sure, it kept the orphanage running, but why did that matter? Why did it matter so much that Maki had to sacrifice almost all of her humanity for it?

Those thoughts were immediately interrupted by the faint sound of the front door opening. Was her roommate finally home?

Maki stood up, opening her bedroom door and going into the living room to check it out.

————————————————

Upon going into the living room, she found that someone had, in fact, come in. Whether or not it was her roommate, she had no clue, but it was someone alright.

The girl was eating some sort of pastry, and said in between bites, “Oh, hey! You’re Maki, right? I’m Kaede, your new roommate!”


	2. New...Beginnings?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maki and Kaede meet some interesting characters on their way to the auditorium.

Maki stared blankly at the girl for a second, not really processing that she had said something.

Kaede flashed a nervous smile, thinking about the possibility that this might not be her roommate, and could just be some random stranger, considering she left the door unlocked.

“Um...you okay there?” Kaede asked.

Maki snapped back to reality.

“Huh? Me?”

“Yeah...who else?”

“Sorry, I um...wasn’t paying attention. What’d you say? A-At the beginning, I mean.”

“Oh, well, I was just introducing myself. You’re Maki, right? I’m Kaede, your new roommate.”

“Oh. Hey.”

Kaede couldn’t help but think about how strange this girl seemed. What was her talent even?

“So, what’s your ultimate?”

Maki froze for a moment. She couldn’t tell Kaede. She’d just met her, she’d be in so much shit if anyone from the cult found out she spilled.

So she had to make up some sort of lie.

She hesitated for a moment, before stating, “I’m Maki Harukawa, the ultimate child caregiver.”

Kaede smiled. She had finished her pastry at this point.

“Oh! That sounds fun! I’m the ultimate pianist! Anyways, do you have any questions? Need me to help you with anything? I explored the building earlier, so I know where a lot of things are!”

“Uh...I’m sure I could find it on my own with the map that bear gave me, but...would you mind walking to the auditorium with me? Since it’s almost time for the meeting?”

“Absolutely! No problem! Let’s go!”

Kaede walked out the door, Maki following behind.

Maki saw a short purple haired person unpacking across the hall. She couldn’t really tell whether they were a girl or a guy, but figured it didn’t really matter. 

The person looked up from their boxes at Maki, making intense eye contact with an impish smile. 

“Heyyyy new neighbors!~” the person said, running over.

Kaede smiled.

“Hey! I’m Kaede, nice to meet you!”

“Well hey there, miss Kaede! I’m Bob! I hope we can get along!”

“Bob...?” Maki questioned.

“Yep! That’s my name, don’t wear it out!”

“What’s your ultimate?” Kaede asked.

“Ultimate stripper!”

“Stripper?!” the two girls questioned.

“Juusstt kidding!~ I’m Kokichi Ouma, the ultimate supreme leader! My organization has over ten thousand members! It’s pretty impressive, if I do say so myself.”

“Ten...thousand?” Kaede asked.

“Yep! Maki, what’s your ultimate? Tell us, tell us, tell us!”

“Huh...? How do you...know my name?”

“It’s on the map, dummy! The two people living in your dorm are Kaede and Maki, and she already said her name was Kaede! I’m not stupid!”

“Right. Yeah.”

Maki was going to have to get used to that.

“Don’t dodge the question! I wanna learn more about my neighbors!”

“I’m...I’m the ultimate child caregiver.”

“Hm...alright then. Pretty boring, if you ask me.”

Kaede frowned.

“Don’t be mean, Kokichi!”

“Fineeee, sorry Maki.”

“It’s...fine. I don’t care at all.”

“Anyways, are you guys going to the auditorium? Are you? Are you?” Kokichi asked.

“Yeah, we are...actually. How’d you know?” Kaede asked.

“Oh sweet Kaede, I know everything! Kidding. I just assumed, since it’s almost time for the meeting and all.”

Kaede smiled.

“Oh! That makes sense.”

Maki was getting annoyed. She was about to just walk off on her own and leave Kaede behind.

“Well, anyways, we’ve gotta get going! See you later, Kokichi!” Kaede said.

Finally.

Kaede started walking down the hallway, with Maki following along.

They spotted a blonde girl playing with some sort of remote control robot along the way. She seemed to be enjoying herself. The robot was going up and down the hallway, yelling different profanities that neither Kaede nor Maki cared to hear.

Once they had finally reached the staircase, a middle aged looking woman with pigtails greeted them, starting to walk down them as well.

“You ladies heading to the auditorium?” she asked.

Kaede nodded.

“Mhm!”

The lady chuckled.

“Have fun!~”

She then propped herself up on the railing and slid down the steps. Once she reached the bottom, Maki heard a voice say, “Junkooo! You said you wouldn’t do this anymore! You’re setting a bad example for our students!”

Kaede and Maki looked at each other for a second, before Kaede broke it with a giggle.

“That’s one of our teachers?”

“Strange behavior for a teacher. Though I suppose I wouldn’t know, considering I’ve been homeschooled for almost a decade now.”

“You have? Why?” Kaede asked.

Maki was silent for a few seconds.

“Does there have to be a reason...?” she asked.

“I guess not...I was just wondering.”

Kaede and Maki walked down the rest of the way in silence. 

When they had finally gotten back to the first floor, they noticed that the woman they’d saw before was nowhere to be found. Though, considering she was one of the teachers, she was probably in the auditorium.

Kaede and Maki were a little early, so most of their peers weren’t there yet. The only people that were when they had finally reached the auditorium were a girl in a maid outfit, a girl with blue hair, a guy who was extremely muscular, and a...robot...?

What a menagerie.

The bear Maki had encountered earlier came up on a television nearby. He looked like he was in an office of some sort.

“Mm, ahem, this is a school announcement. All Hope’s Peak students must report to the auditorium immediately! No exceptions!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy!!! My phone’s been broken so I haven’t been able to update, but guess who’s back bitches!! Ily all, stay safe!!


End file.
